Into the Sky
by ShadowedKatana
Summary: Jiro lived a normal life, until he gets sucked into a game and meets a girl named Kurochi. Once they learn something they wouldn't have known otherwise, Zelda gets sucked up in a twister and has vanished to the otherwise unknown land below. When the three go after her, even stranger things start to happen. (yea i know i suck at summaries.. You know the Rating drill)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! CupcakePride101 here! :D This fanfic is a collaboration between Shadow Heroine Of Time and I ^.^ So this is a Skyward Sword fanfic, and we'll be taking turns in it :P This will be a blast x3**_  
><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! c:<strong>_  
><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: All characters (except OCs) belongs to Nintendo!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ontario, Canada 3:36 p.m.  15:36 ~**_

"Ahhh… this looks ok…" fourteen-year-old Jiro mumbled to himself as he continued to draw in his sketch pad. He was in the living room, lying on his stomach with the pad in front of him. He used his left hand to hold down the pad while drawing a picture of a Loftwing with a pencil in his right hand. He continues to add more feathers to his beloved drawing, when his cell phone rang.

Jiro picked up his thin cell phone. On the screen, the name "Paulina" appeared with her picture on it. Jiro tapped the "Answer" slide and put his phone to his ear, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Jiro! How are you?" a female voice replied from his cell phone.

"I'm fine, Paulina. You?" Jiro said.

"I'm ok. Say, can you come over now? I have an idea for our French project?"

"Now? Um…. Ok. I'll go tell my mom about it."

"Okay! Don't forget your binder! Bye!" Paulina hung up, as Jiro did the same. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom!" Jiro called out, "I'm going over to Paulina's house to work on the project. Is that okay?"

His mom peered at him over her shoulder while peeling some carrots. "Sure! But please go change your clothes. It's cold outside. Not to mention, you're completely in rags!"

Jiro sheepishly rubbed his hand over his head. "R-Right. Sorry."

He dashed upstairs to his room, locked the door, and opened his closets to look for some good clothes. A couple seconds later, he whipped out a gray-and-green wool sweater and jeans, and took off his old blue sweat pants and orange shirt. After putting on his fresh clothes, he slung his schoolbag on his shoulder and trotted down the stairs.

He opened the closet from the living room, and putted on a thick, blue coat, a green scarf, his pair of black sneakers, and a black Alaskian hat. Slinging the schoolbag on his shoulder once again, he darted to the door.

"Mom. What time are you picking me up?" Jiro asked as he opened the door.

"Hmmm… How about eight-thirty?" his mom replied while peeling the carrots.

"Okay!" Jiro answered, "Well, I'm off! Bye!" he went outside and closed the door.

He walked out to the sideway. Paulina's house was only around four minutes if he walked there, so he didn't mind, despite the chilly weather and stray ice that was frozen on the floor.

While walking, he whistled Fi's theme.

_That song... _he thought, _it's so calming and peaceful…_

As he continued walking and whistling, he heard a slushy sound.

"Huh?" he whispered, looking back. He saw some houses and a couple splotches of snow. Nothing else. "Hmmm…" he mumbled, looking around. He just saw houses and splotches of snow, and that's it. Silly me! I'm probably imagining things! He thought with a soft giggle. He continued to whistle and walk.

After a couple seconds, he heard the same slushy, slimy sound. Only this time, it sounded louder.

"Who's there?" Jiro asked, turning his head around. He saw the same houses-and-snow scenery, no difference. Suddenly being alarmed and afraid, Jiro dashed.

_Am I just imagining things? Or am I really hearing things?_ The boy thought.

Suddenly, he felt something slimy and cold grabbing on his ankle. Jiro looked down, and his light-hazel eyes widened with shock.

A yellow slime-thingy was gnawing at his ankle. It looked exactly like a Yellow Chuchu!

"What the…" Jiro yelped. But before he could say anything else, the "Yellow Chuchu" sent out a bolt of lightning, which shocked him.

"Aaaaah!" Jiro cried in pain as he fell down harshly on his sides. They were now numbed with intense pain. He tried getting up, but his heavy schoolbag made it difficult and more painful to even try.

"Ughhhh…." He moaned as the "Chuchu" continued to climb on his leg. Where did this thing come from? He thought. He saw a slimy trail from the "Chuchu" on his leg to the sewer hole, which was a foot away from him. He winced in disgust.

Jiro tried to remove the gross blob of slime by reaching his hands out to grab it and force it out. But it stretched out even more. The Chuchu shocked him once again.

"Aaaack!" he screamed again. His fell into a world of darkness after that.

**~ Houston, Texas 1:36 p.m. / 13:36 ~**

"Ahhh!" fifteen-year old Koruchi collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. She was tired from doing all the chores in the house. Not to mention, it was very hot in the house.

She sighed. What to do…? She thought to herself as she panted from tiredness.

Then, she thought of a perfect idea. She rose up from her bed and gleefully thought, I know! I'll play Twilight Princess!

She turned on the TV, inserted the golden CD in the Wii, and clicked on the "Twilight Princess" section with her Wii-mote. After skipping the intro, she clicked on her file, which was labeled "Kuro", along with a play time of 21:34 and a set of seven hearts.

The screen showed Link in the Lakebed Temple.

"Since I have the Clawshot and the boss key…" Kurochi mumbled to herself as she moved Link around, "I'll go dive here…" She made Link dive in the water, which was in the center of the main room. She then made Link swim to the door which held the lock for the boss. She pressed A, which made Link unlock the door. She went in the small room. Inside that room, there was a big hole and two vases.

"What do these vases have?" Kurochi continued to mumble as she swing her Wii remote, making Link shatter the vases with his sword. One of them had three hearts, while the other had a fairy. She made Link scoop up the fairy with a spare bottle, and used the three hearts to replenish Link's health. Then, she moved Link to the hole, and made him dive into it.

"Wow, that's a lot of water…" Kuro mumbled as she dived deeper in the sea. After reaching to the bottom of the place, she saw a tentacle with an eyeball in it.

"Yup. That's the weak point…" she mumbled as she watched the hideous boss reveal its true self while dramatic violin music played in the background. The words "Twilit Aquatic Morpheel" flashed in the screen.

She Z-targeted the eyeball while having the Clawshot out. Then, she repeatedly pressed B to attack with the Clawshot. But she kept missing.

"Dammit…" she muttered under her breath. Then, she saw one of the tentacles wrap around Link and shoved him in its mouth.

"Ewww! Poor Linky…" Kurochi whispered, and sighed.

A couple minutes later, Kurochi continued to fight the boss. After Z-targeting the eyeball, she was finally able to grab it with the Clawshot. When it was free from the tentacle, she started to slice it with the sword. Purple gore spewed out of it. A couple seconds later, it went back to the monster.

"Awww… I have to do this again?" Kurochi moaned.

As she moaned, some Parasites came out from the monster's mouth.

"Ewww!" she moaned again as the fish started to spread out.

I'll just Z-target the eyeballs... she thought as she moved around as Link. So she Z-targeted and used her Clawshot again to get the eyeball.

"C'mon… c'mon…" she muttered as she repeatedly Z-targeted. When she did that for last one time, she gasped "Oh!" and activated her Clawshot. But instead of getting the eyeball, she got a bomb.

"Oh crap!" she whispered. While that happened, Morpheel's tentacles swooped down again.

"No!" Kurochi said.

But it didn't go down for Link.

Instead, it came out from the TV. Literally.

"What the crapola!?" Kurochi screamed. She ducked as the tentacle stretched out from the TV.

_Please don't tell me I'm not dreaming…_ the girl thought. She then heard some shattering sounds. She turned around and saw the tentacle smashing some things from her dresser.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yelled, but the clamped her mouth as she saw the tentacle abruptly stopped. Suddenly, it lunged towards Kurochi and wrapped around her waist.

"Gah! Is this real!?" she yelled.

The tentacle tightened its grasp on her waist. "Ouch!" Kurochi winced.

Then, the tentacle yanked her through the TV.

"Huh?" Kurochi looked around. It was completely dark.

"W-Where am…. Augh!" Kurochi realized that she was underwater. She felt really weird, as if her lungs inside were about to explode from the water. Her eyelids felt one hundred pounds heavier. Her body felt numb and loose.

"Ughhh…." Kurochi moaned, trying not to faint. But her eyelids grew even more heavier, and her body felt even more numb.

Eventually, she gave in.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

"Uhhh…." Jiro groaned. He woke up to the sounds of water falling, along with the wind blowing against his body. He opened his eyes, and realized that he was sitting under a tree. He also noticed that he didn't had on his scarf, hat, or coat nor was his binder here.

He looked around. "W-What is this?" he asked himself silently as he took in his surroundings. He was on grassy ground, and there were also trees that were skinnier and smaller. Not only that, but what surprised him the most was that there was a bird statue with only one eye, and there was a brown platform.

"This looks super familiar…." Jiro said while rubbing his sun kissed brown hair. Then, he heard someone else moaned next to him. Slowly and carefully, he turned around, and to his astonishment, he saw a brown-haired girl next to him. She was wearing a ripped shirt that said "Falling in Reverse" accompanied with jeans.

"Gah!" he yelped. The girl's jet-black eyes opened, meeting surprised light-hazel eyes.

"Oh!" she gasped back, leaning a bit far.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jiro apologized and slightly bowed his head.

The girl blinked her eyes a couple times. "Ummm… it's okay…" she said.

Jiro looked up and saw the girl smile a bit. He smiled back.

"Call me crazy, but this place seems really familiar…" the girl said, gazing at sky.

"Yeah.", Jiro agreed, "It looks a bit like Skyloft from Skyward Sword."

"Wait!" the girl turned to Jiro, "You play that game, too?"

Jiro nodded and added, "I assume you do, too, right?"

"Yeah!" the girl smiled, "I'm Kurochi. What's your name?"

"Jiro", the boy answered back. Then, he looked at the ground. "I'm very confused. How did I get here from Canada?"

"I'm from Texas, and I was playing Twilight Princess", Kurochi wrinkled her face while saying that, "I don't see how Twilight Princess related much to Skyward Sword, even though they're both Legend Of Zelda games."

"Really?" Jiro raised his eyebrow, "Well, I was walking to my friend's house when suddenly, this blob of slime that looked like a Yellow Chuchu wrapped around my ankle and shocked me with thunder!"

"Wow…", Kurochi gasped, "Well, I was playing Twilight Princess fighting Morpheel, when suddenly, its tentacles stretched out from the TV and yanked me in…"

"Weird…" Jiro mumbled, "And I was supposed to practice my French project with my friend!"

"You speak French?" Kurochi asked and then grinned, "Same! So, Jiro! Quel age as-tu?(1)"

"Uhh… J'ai quatorze ans. Et toi?(2)"

"J'ai quinze ans(3)!"

"Ohhh okay. Um… Quelle est ta couleur préféree?(4)"

"Hmm…. Let's see… Je préfe-"

"What are you two doing?" a female voice suddenly asked. Jiro and Kurochi looked up to see a very familiar Hylian with sunny-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

_It's Zelda…_ the two teens thought in unison as their jaws hung down in surprise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *whispers* And the adventure begins…**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ^.^ It was pretty fun to write! Shadow Heroine Of Time will type the next chapter, so kudos and chow!**_

_**(1)French for "How old are you?"  
>(2)French for "I'm 14 years old. And you?"<br>(3)French for "I'm 15 years old!"  
>(4)French for "What's your favorite color?"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still not sure whether we're making chapters in overview form or just first person... Oh well... heres the second chapter (Used to making Names for the chapters kfjalsdkfjalsdkfsfad) Oh and uh... I don't really type Sun-kissed a lot so if i dont... Im sorry. I'm a derp in that sense. To me theres blond, brown, dark brown, and black xD**

* * *

><p>Zelda stared at them, her sky-blue eyes darting between Jiro and Kurochi. Her eyes landed on Jiro, who just smiled a little back. She looked him over a little then smiled and did the same to the brown haired girl.<p>

"Hello Jiro and Kurochi" She said making the two teens gasp in confusion. " We've been waiting for the day you both return." Zelda continued making the two teens stare at each-other. "Have you ever been sucked in here before this?" They both asked each-other in usion. "No"

Zelda smiled and stared at the two. "Jiro. You're my brother" She said after what felt like a millennium.

Jiro stared at Zelda, his hazel-brown eyes widening in disbelief. He turned to Kurochi, who was in the same shock he was in. "Did i hear correctly...?" He asked and Kurochi nodded slowly.

Zelda turned to see Link. "Link!" She called trying to wave him over. He turned and saw zelda waving at him, returning the wave he noticed the teens and walked over. "Zelda what did you do now" He asked "I didn't do anything!" She defended herself and stared at him. Link shrugged it off and looked between them his blue eyes narrowing. "They aren't... are they?" He looked at Zelda again, who nodded.

He started smiling and looked at Jiro. "So does he know that he's your brother?" He asked and Zelda nodded again. "Does she kn-" He started but got cut off by Kurochi. "Hey we're still here you know" She snapped making the skyloftian smile. "I know you're still here." Link answered. "And im glad my sisters here" Kurochi looked behind her, then looked back to Link and pointed her pointer finger to herself as if saying 'me?'

The skyloftian smiled more and nodded. Jiro and Kurochi exchanged a glance then Kurochi launched herself forward into her brother's arms. Link barely caught her and hugged her. While Zelda walked over to Jiro and hugged him gently.

It was a minute before the three realized Kurochi was crying.

Link panicked and looked down at her. "Whats the matter?" Kurochi looked up and smiled at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "What? These are tears of joy." She quickly explained making the rest of them sigh with relief.

"So what now?" Zelda asked ruffling Jiro's hair. The three shrugged then laughed. "I don't know... should we show them around Skyloft? Maybe teach them a little swords play" Link suggested shrugging his shoulders and throwing his arms up in the air.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Sure, maybe later we can show them how to ride a loftwing"

The two smiled and yelled out a big 'YES!'

**With Link and Kurochi...**

Going their separate ways Link and Kurochi headed to the Academy while Zelda and Jiro headed towards the goddess's statue. The siblings smiled as Kurochi tackled Link to the ground. Link on the other hand overpowered the girl and pinned her to the ground with ease. "Hey!" She squeaked trying to get out of his grasp. Rearing up onto her upper back she put her feet to his stomach and shoved him off, trying her best not to hurt him.

He scrambled backwards and watched as the girl ran the other way, only to trip over a block and fall onto her face. "I meant to do that!" he heard her voice come from behind the block. Link sweat-dropped and went to help her up.

**With Zelda and Jiro...**

Zelda looked at Jiro her eyes filled with pride. He had known the whole 'Ballad of the Goddess' without her help. He sounded better than she thought he would, seeing as he had tried to refuse at the start. She had to literally beg the boy to sing for her, the end results were fantastic.

"So Jiro, what do you like?" She asked sitting down in front of the goddess statue, setting the harp beside her.

"Music... Arts, crafts, playing the violin," He trailed off and looked at her, "What about you?" He asked and she smiled, starting to tell him what she did and what role she has in the ceremony this year.

"That's awesome" Jiro breathed making Zelda smile.

**An hour later...**

Zelda, Jiro and Kurochi were walking around looking for Link, who had disappeared somewhere after showing the two sword skills. "Does my brother always do this?" Kurochi asked out of the blue. "Not usually, I really thought he would have been thrilled to see his own sister after so long..." Zelda replied then trailed off. "Well anyway, lets see if you have a loft-wing." She said leading the two to the bridge and smiling when she pushed the two off, watching the pair drop like rocks.

Jiro clung to the brown haired girl as she tried to whistle for something _anything_! "We're going to die" Jiro stated.

"No... Don't say that"

"We're going to die!" Jiro said a little louder.

Kurochi whistled once more, hearing a loft-wing coming towards them.

"You have a loft-wing?"

"I do...!?"

A crimson red loft-wing swooped under them and lifted them higher.

"TAKE THAT ZELDA! TAKE THAT HYLIA!"

"Zelda is Hylia..." Jiro muttered and looked down.

"Whatever..." Kurochi muttered then looked forward. "What matters is that i h-"

"Actually its mine..." Link's voice came from behind the pair.

"I... Knew that."

Jiro sighed in relief then looked up to see the girl smirking. "What?"

"Told you we weren't going to die."

Jiro rolled his eyes and looked away as they landed on the platform.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter ive ever done. afksldjfas<strong>

**Well anyway, shadow heroine of time out. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! CupcakePride101 here :D How's it going? **_

_**I hope you enjoy c:**_

Link's Crimson Loftwing landed softly on the ground. The three teens on top of the bird hopped off of it.

"I don't get it…" Zelda muttered. All attention turned to the blonde as she continued, "Why is it that everyone else in this village has a Loftwing but you two are the only ones without one?"

Jiro and Kurochi glanced at each other.

"Maybe they're still not ready for them…" Link said.

"I highly doubt so", Zelda said, and she looked at the two younger teens as she said, "Jiro is fourteen and Kuro is fifteen. They're supposed to get their own Loftwings around six years ago."

_So we're the only ones without Loftwings here!?_ Jiro thought.

_Awwww. That's embarrassing. I wonder if they're ashamed of us…_ Kurochi thought while she twiddled her fingers.

"Hmmm…" Link looked up at the sky. Then, he looked down and panicked a bit as he said, "Oh Goddesses! We have to go to that ceremony!"

"Oh! Right!" Zelda perked up at that, "We gotta go!"

"Bye Kurochi!" Link said. He gave her a hug, which Kurochi returned in a quite awkward way.

"Wait!" Zelda said, and then reached out for something behind her back. She then untied a Sailcloth from her shoulder and handed it to Jiro. "Here, Jiro! It's a little present I made for you!"

Jiro took the bundle from Zelda and examined it. It had the same symbol as Link's Sailcloth, only that it was in red. It felt nice and warm  
>in Jiro's hands. It was almost like a blanket. Not to mention… it smells nice.<p>

"Wow. Thanks Zelda!" Jiro said as he hugged the Sailcloth on his chest.

"Sure!" Zelda said as she embraced him. "Wish us luck!"

Jiro and Kurochi watched as Link and Zelda dashed away.

"Wow! This is cool!" Jiro exclaimed as he took a close look at the Sailcloth, "Zelda is a sweet sister! Say, Kuro. How's Link like as a brother?"

"He's sweet!" Kurochi answered back. Then, she glanced at the sky and said, "But I'm wondering: Why are we the only ones without a Loftwing here? I find it quite embarrassing now…"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Jiro's cheeks suddenly went into a rose-pink color, "It… is a bit embarrassing."

Kurochi giggled nervously and added, "I wonder how Zelda and Link feel about us… What if they're ashamed of us?"

"I highly doubt that!" Jiro said, "They're nice people here. I don't think they'll feel that way. Not to mention, they're not our parents."

"They could be different here", Kurochi said, "Oh, and speaking of parents!" the girl turned to Jiro and gave him a small smirk, "Headmaster Gaepora is your daddy here!"

"Gah! I can't believe I forgot about him!" Jiro said, "What if he's ashamed of me!?"

"'I highly doubt that!'" Kurochi mimicked, making her voice a bit deeper to copy Jiro's voice.

Jiro gave Kurochi a weird look. "Ummm…"

"No, I actually meant it", Kurochi said, "He's a man with a big heart. You've played the game, right?"

"Well… yeah…" Jiro mumbled.

Kurochi smiled as she said, "I've changed my mind. I doubt they'll ever be ashamed of us for not having a Loftwing."

Jiro grinned and said, "Yeah!"

A random gust of wind blasted the two teens, making their hair flutter up in the air a bit.

"Ohhh! It's pretty windy here!" Kurochi said, straightening her hair out.

"Yeah…" Jiro agreed.

The two teens then stood there, doing nothing.

… Awkward silence filled the air.

"Uhhh…" Jiro said, breaking the awkward silence, "Do you wanna… I dunno… Walk around the town?"

"Sure!" Kurochi said, "It might help us know more about it, even though we already know what's here since we've played the game."

"True", Jiro said, and started to walk ahead. Kurochi followed him.

"So… where are we going?" she asked him.

"Hmmm… How about we go the Goddess Statue? I've always wanted to go up close and see it", Jiro answered.

"Oh! Okay then!" Kurochi said, "I've also wanted to go see it."

So the two brunettes walked there, past the friendly people, Bird Statues, trees, and bugs.

"This place seems really lively…" Jiro said in awe.

"Yeah. More than in the game", Kurochi added.

"True. And they're very friendly!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Well… Not all…" Kurochi grimaced, "Like a certain red-head with amber eyes. He has a thing for Zelda…"

"Oh! I forgot about him!" Jiro said, his face full of surprise, "How could I forget about him?"

"Yeah, Jiro. How could you?" Kurochi said, and then giggled and added, "Just kidding with ya!"

"Speaking of Groose… Where is he?" Jiro wondered. He rested his chin on his hand as he said that.

"I won't want to know if I was you", Kurochi said, a bit eerily, "What if he bullies us, like what he does to Link?" Then, she widened her  
>eyes as she said, "I bet he makes fun of me here, since I'm Link's sister!"<p>

"Ohhh yeah! Now that you've mentioned it, I guess we should be careful…" Jiro said, "If he does…" He turned around to look at Kurochi's  
>black eyes, "I will not let him hurt you." His light hazel eyes brimmed with determination and courage.<p>

"Really?" Kurochi said and softly smiled, "Awww, thanks."

"Uh huh", Jiro nodded.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes in what seemed like ten minutes, even though it was only around forty seconds. They just looked at each other, like magnets attached to each other

"Hey!" a male, childish voice shouted, scaring the living crap out of the brunettes. They both turned around and faced another brunette. This brunette was actually a kid who seemed to be around eight years old. His face had a pear-like shape, along with his body. He had brown, spiky hair, along with small, dotty black eyes and red swirls on his cheek. His attire was a green shirt with some red patterns on the sleeves and collar, with cerulean, baggy pants finalizing it.

_That's Gully_! Kurochi thought.

"Hello!" Jiro and Kurochi said in unison. They then started to giggle at each other.

"Haha! You guys are funny!" the boy chuckled, "Say, I've always wanted a bug net! See that shop up there?" the kid pointed skyward.

Jiro and Kurochi looked up and saw the weird, flying shop with the bell.

"Oh! That guy who rides that shop!" Jiro said, "His name is Beedle, right?"

"Yup!" Gully exclaimed, "He has a Bug Net! I really want one! Oh, how cool it would be to have one!"

"Yeah, that would be nice", Jiro commented. Kurochi nodded in approval.

"With a net, I can catch all of the bugs here!" Gully exclaimed.

Then, a blue Blessed Butterfly fluttered across the trio.

"Ah! A Blessed Butterfly!" Gully cried out. He then started to chase it like a maniac.

Jiro and Kurochi stood there and sweat-dropped, anime style.

"Uhhh… Okay…" Kurochi mumbled.

The two teens proceeded to the stairs that lead to the Goddess Statue.

"Oh! I just realized something!" Jiro said.

"What?" Kurochi asked.

"This is where Zelda and Link would meet up!" Jiro stated with a wide grin.

"Ohhhh!" Kurochi's black eyes lit up.

"But I think we're a bit too early…" Jiro said.

"It doesn't matter! At least we're almost there!" Kurochi exclaimed, and suddenly grabbed Jiro's bony arm and yanked him as she dashed up the stairs to the platform.

While she did that, she bumped into a certain red-head face-first in his chest.

"Mmf!" Kurochi's muffled gag grunted as she made contact in the chest. Slowly – and a bit painfully – she rose her head up and stared eye-to-eye at the tall person.

"Ohhh…" Kurochi trailed off. She and Jiro stared at what seemed to be a gang of three.

One of them was a tall, scrawny boy with dandelion-yellow hair and a big nose. His skin complexion was a little tanned, and his attire consisted of a purple shawl and a red… man-dress(?) accompanied with a belt.

The other boy was short and a bit chubby. His hair was a royal blue color, and his eyes had the same color. His attire included a long red shirt attached with a belt similar to the tall and scrawny boy, dark brown boots, and a yellow shawl.

The last one that was in the center – and the same boy that Kurochi slammed into – had red hair that stuck up in the air like the Eiffel Tower. His piercing amber eyes matched along with his yellow shawl that was worn on top of his dark blue shirt.

"Groose…" Kurochi snarled under her breath.

"Well, well, well…" Groose said, eyeing the two now-tense brunettes, "If it isn't the two wimps without a Loftwing!" he sneered as he said that.

Jiro gave off an intense glare. Kurochi, however, decided to be brave. She stepped in between Jiro and Groose.

"Please…" Kurochi scoffed, "At least I have a brain, unlike you bums!"

"Yeah. But you didn't make it in the Ceremony!" Groose retorted back with a smug look on his face, "Who's the bum now?"  
>Kurochi placed her hands on her hips like Zelda.<p>

"Not to mention…", Groose continued, "You brats don't even have normal, pointy ears like us! They're round and dull."  
>The two brunettes were surprised by this.<p>

"What idiots they are!" Cawlin shouted, "They don't even know their own ears!"

"Yeah!" Groose agreed, giving his lackey a high-five while Jiro and Kurochi rummaged through their hair to feel their ears. "No wonder they don't have much friends!"

_What!? Why are our ears round here!?_ They both thought at the same time.

Jiro seemed even more worried at this. His glare turned into a nervous look. "G-Guys. Stop fighting…" he muttered, taking a small step forward.

Groose snickered at the boy. "Hmph! What's a rounded-ear brat like you gonna do with me?" he asked.

_Since when did Skyloft knew about shrimp?_ Jiro thought to himself, taken aback by this.

"Hey! Don't you dare make fun of him!" Kurochi growled. Suddenly, she had an idea. Her lips curved into a grin as that idea popped up in her head.

"Hmmm? What are you smiling at?" Groose asked.

With a soft, impish chuckle, Kurochi leaned close to Groose and….

Rubbed his hair down into a flat blob.

"Nice hair!" she commented while doing that.

"K-Kuro!" Jiro whispered. Stritch and Cawlin looked at the brunette and red-head with shock.

Groose gave out a look of disbelief while Kurochi was impishly laughing at her plan.

"Did you see that Jiro?" Kurochi asked, giving him a big smirk. She then whispered in his ear, "Remember that part when they let you choose that part that said 'Nice hair!'?"

"Ohhhh!" Jiro cried out, "Yeah!" He giggled at that.

The brunettes giggled at what happened. But they didn't notice Groose going near them. His look of disbelief was replaced by a look of disdain.

"You'll pay for that…" he breathed. He lunged forward to Kurochi.

_Oh no…_ Jiro thought. Without thinking, the boy ran towards the girl and shoved her out of the tyrant's path.

"Gah!" Jiro cried out as Groose harshly shoved Jiro to the ledge. "Uh oh…" he whispered, looking down at the endless clouds below him.

"Durr hurr hurr…" Groose giggled as he walked towards Jiro, "So you decided to be a 'knight', eh?"

Jiro's eyes nervously twitched in various directions. "Er…." He trailed off.

"Such a shame…" Groose said, and he pushed the boy off the ledge.

"Jiro!" Kurochi cried out, running towards the ledge. But Jiro was already cascading downwards from the island by the time she reached  
>there.<p>

Cawlin and Stritch gave Groose a worried look, but tried to conceal it with their normal looks.

"Uh… Groose…" Stritch began, "Are you sure that was a good idea to do?"

"Why won't it?" Groose asked, "Anyways, the knights will swoop in and pick the boy up."

"Groose… all of the knights are at the Wing Ceremony", Cawlin said.

Kurochi's black eyes widened at this. _Oh no…._ she thought to herself.

Her motherly instincts kicked up in her, and she lunged down into the clouds.

_**A/N: Oh no! Jiro and Kuro fell off… again XP I guess you can consider it a Team Rocket moment, when they're "BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!" X'D What will happen this time now that Link and Zelda are gone!?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh no... I can't get close enough! _She thought to herself, angling so that she would at least gain a little speed from the drop.

"Jiro!" She shouted, hoping to the get the boy's attention. He tried to look up to her, his eyes filled with worry for their safety.

The brunette stretched his arms and legs out, hoping to slow his fall, and allowing the black eyed girl more time to catch up with him.

When she did, the boy sighed with relief.

"You do know we're still falling" Kurochi pointed out, making the boy sweat-drop heavily.

"Try calling for a loftwing" He offered, making the girl hesitate for a minute and look at him as if he were an alien from another planet. "That didn't work remember?" She retorted, making the boy flinch a little.

He looked for the right words and looked at her. "Its either we don't try, and we die. Or we try, and theres a brief chance we might make it"

"So what you're saying is... Either way we have a chance of dying... Great." She muttered, but Jiro couldn't help but hear a slight tremor of hope somewhere in her words. "Lets try and get ourselves out of this mess Groose got us into."

He flinched as she gave out a ear splitting whistle.

For a minute they heard nothing.

"Jiro try" Kurochi demanded in a low tone. He flinched and tried to let out a whistle.

Nothing...

"No way..." Jiro muttered, his voice slightly wavering.

"We're going to get through this." He heard Kurochi say, not bothering to restrain her voice.

Jiro nodded, barely flinching as he watched Kurochi trying to summon a Loftwing.

When the boy looked up at the tiny island above them, he spotted Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin staring down at them in shock, though none of them moved to help the fast falling teens.

"Why aren't they trying to help us!?" Kurochi paused in her endless whistling to take a breather.

"They're a bunch of idiots" Jiro muttered, answering her question.

Kurochi rolled her eyes and went back to calling forth anything.

"You can even be a flying purple monkey!" Kurochi yelled. Jiro looked at the black eyed girl in confusion.

"A flying... Purple Monkey...?" He repeated questioningly.

She shrugged and tried to call once more. Using the last of her breath to whistle loudly, she paused.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and Jiro looked at her in confusion.

"A Loftwing!"

Jiro and Kurochi sighed in relief as the Turquoise Loftwing picked them both up and lifted them higher into the sky. Though the ride was a bit rocky considering it was the first time they had been on a loftwing without Link or Zelda around.

Groose and his lackeys stared at the two as they landed ungracefully onto the ground.

"Hows that for a 'round eared brat'?" She snapped watching their mouths drop to the ground.

The redheaded eiffel tower shook his head and pointed towards Jiro. "he still doesn't have his loftwing" his voice went back to his normal 'im better than you'

Kurochi opened her mouth to retort but felt Jiro's hand cover it quickly.

"Ill get my loftwing soon enough" Jiro said, feeling Kurochi's gaze land on him questioningly.

Groose rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll believe that when..." he paused, realizing he didn't know anything that didn't fly. His gaze rested on a tree. "When trees fly"

Jiro yelped when Kurochi licked his hand. "Great comeback you bum" She retorted and Groose gave her a glare.

"Kuro..." Jiro warned gently. "Your just giving him another reason to bother you besides the fact you're... You-know-who's sister" He continued whispering the last few words into her ear.

Groose looked between the both of them and growled in warning. "You two better stay out of my way"

"Isn't there somewhere you guys ought to be?" Kuro butted in before Jiro could stop her.

The three paused and considered her words for a minute, their eyes widened when they realized they had missed the ceremony.

"You guys still have time" Kurochi sing songed. "But they aren't going to wait long" She stared at them. "Tick... Tock.."

Groose growled but didn't say anything, knowing the girl was right. The obese skyloftian waved his hand to his lackeys and they took off, leaving Jiro and Kurochi to realize how quiet the town really was.

"They're so lucky this isn't Bleach" The girl growled, dismounting the Turquoise loftwing.

Jiro, who had been silent during their little conversation, suddenly spoke up. "Why did you seem so angry?"

Kurochi paused for a minute and looked away from the boy, as if not wanting to see his reaction to her next choice of words. "Because... I've taken a liking to you. Can't have you thrown off of the edge of the isle... Now can we?"

Without another word the girl walked off towards the ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiro watched as Kurochi walked off. Her words echoed in his head.

**"I've taken a liking to you. Can't have you thrown off the edge of the isle… Now can we?" she said while looking away, and then walked away.**

_She was quite angry when she got angry at them…_ Jiro thought, looking at the brunette. _Angrier than I thought she would be. Then again… I would also be angry. _

He was also a bit ashamed of himself for not achieving a Loftwing, even though Kurochi got hers. Even though he was happy for her, he was still wondering why he hasn't got one. Not to mention, Groose's words slightly hurt him even more, despite the fact that Kurochi defended him.

Jiro sighed. "What am I gonna do here?" he thought wearily, looking around at the colorful village of Skyloft.

"Hey! Jiro!" he heard a female voice call out to him. He lifted his face up and saw Kurochi, waving her hand to him, since she was quite a distance away from him. "Aren't you coming? Don't you want to see your sister in the ceremony?" she called out.

"Oh!" Jiro exclaimed. He was flustered that he forgot about the Wing Ceremony for a little. "Yeah! I'm coming! Just give me a moment, please!"

Kurochi gave the boy a strange look. She sprinted to him. "Why?" she asked, her onyx eyes looking at Jiro.

"I've been… thinking about things…" Jiro mumbled. Before Kurochi could ask, Jiro continued. "It's just that… You got a Loftwing, and I didn't. I wonder… Why's that?"

Kurochi looked upwards at the sky. "Hmm…" she began thinking of this reason, "Maybe… You're not destined or something?" she suggested.

"But… Am I old enough to get one?" Jiro wondered out loud. "You already obtained yours."

"Well… I do find that weird, now that you've mentioned it!" Kurochi said. "Well… maybe time will tell!" She placed a hand on Jiro's scrawny shoulder with a small smile. Jiro softly smiled back.

_Her smile is so charming… It could make me smile anytime…_ Jiro thought. He blushed a bit. _What was that?_ He thought all of a sudden.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two teens.

They saw three Loftwings flying up in the air. Each one of them had some kind of… Colorful powder (?) that trailed behind their tails. They performed a spectacular show by gliding off in the air with the streaks.

"Isn't that the introduction for the Ceremony?" Kurochi questioned.

"I believe so," Jiro comfirmed. "We should go now."

Together, the two brunettes dashed in Skyloft.

"I believe the Ceremony is taking place in the plaza," Kurochi said.

"Yeah," Jiro agreed. Then, they saw a group of people there, by the ledge.

"I see them!" Kurochi exclaimed, speeding up a bit.

Jiro dashed towards the group. As soon as he reached there, the four boys - which he recognized as Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich – were running off the ledge. He heard them all using their high-pitched whistles as a signal for their Loftwings. As soon as that happened, he saw all four of their Loftwings with their masters on them. They flew off into the bright, cloudy atmosphere.

"Wow…" Jiro gasped in awe.

"Jiro! Kuro!" a familiar called out. The brunettes saw a certain blonde there.

"Zelda!" they both exclaimed, going towards her.

"I hope Link wins!" Zelda whispered with a huge grin.

"More like… He better win!" Kurochi added.

The three spectators watched as the four teens raced for the yellow Loftwing with the Bird Statuette.

"Look!" Kurochi exclaimed, pointing at the blur of red. Link was reaching out for the statuette.

Jiro and Zelda watched with wide, sparkling eyes. "Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

But their cheery expressions were demolished as soon as they saw Groose's Loftwing shoved Link out of the way.

"No! They were so close!" Kurochi shouted.

They then saw Cawlin hurling eggs at Link.

The three spectators' jaw slackened as they saw this scene.

"That's not fair!" Kurochi groaned. Jiro slightly nodded in agreement.

"Daddy..." Zelda turned to the Headmaster, "Isn't that cheating?"

Gaepora sighed and ran a hand throw his beard. "I suppose so..." he huffed, "But just like what we said recently, he will answer to us, since he's cheating."

Zelda nodded, and turned back to her sibling. "I hope Link still wins..." she whispered in Jiro's rounded ear.

"Same..." Jiro whispered back.

"Heeey!" Kurochi yelled, cupping her hands at her mouth, "That's cheating! You can get disqualified for that!"

She saw Cawlin cupping his hands. "We'll see about that!" he yelled back. He then did the unexpected.

He threw the egg at the group, and...

_SPLAT!_

"Jiro!" Kurochi and Zelda exclaimed, turning towards Jiro.

The egg unfortunately fell on Jiro. Egg yolk was splattered all over his favorite wolf sweater. His golden brown locks were dripping in egg white. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain from the dripping egg.

Kurochi glared at Cawlin which clenched teeth, who had a weird look on his face.

"You idiot!" Kurochi yelped, "What was that for!?"

"Whoops! I misses!" Cawlin said with little sincerity, "Too bad!"

And with that, he flew off towards the group.

"Jiro! Are you okay!?" Zelda frantically asked, wiping some of the egg white from Jiro's face.

Jiro slowly opened his eyes. His hazel eyes shined with pain. He slowly nodded no.

"I gotta go clean him!" Zelda said. She grabbed Jiro's hand and was about to walk off with him until Gaepora interrupted.

"No, Zelda! You're going to serve an important part in the ceremony," he said. His mysterious, black eyes rested on Kurochi. "You won't mind cleaning my son up?"

Kurochi's expression softened a bit as she answered. "Nope! I'll go clean him for you," she replied back. She took Jiro's hand and lightly stroked some more of the egg mess from his face. "You won't mind?" she asked.

Jiro nodded again, and said, "As long as you can get this mess off of me..."

Kurochi snorted. "Off course I will." she snickered a bit. Together, they walked off.

"I hope you guys can come back!" Zelda shouted with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Oww... My eyes..." Jiro winced as he clenched his eyes shut.<p>

Kurochi was dragging him by holding his arm. She looked at Jiro with a glint of sympathetic. "Don't worry. I'll fix you right up." she said.

Jiro's hands reached out for his face, and he rubbed them on his eyes. But he forgot that his hands were also drenched with egg yolk, and he caused his eyes to sting even more.

"Ow!" he winced even more.

"Don't do that! It'll hurt even more," Kurochi yelled a bit.

Her commands were as loud as a scolding, but it seemed to be as gentle as a kitten. It was as if she was scolding her own son.

Jiro nodded.

In a fast pace, Kurochi reached the doors of the academy. She opened it and entered it, with Jiro in her grasp.

It was quite empty, which made it seem less upbeat.

Kurochi looked around. "Now, now. Where's the bathroom?" she asked herself.

"I believe it was upstairs..." Jiro answered.

"Oh! Right!" she said.

They both made their ways to the steps, until Fledge came.

"Hello, Jiro and Kuro..." his shy, soft voice greeted the younger teens as he walked towards them.

He then saw the mess that Jiro was in. "Oh no! What happened?" he gasped.

"You know that chubby, blue-haired boy, Cawlin?" Jiro asked, "The one that always follows Groose and - BLEH! AGH!"

While talking, some of the raw egg dripped in Jiro's mouth.

"He's the boy that follows Groose and Stritch," Kurochi finished for him.

"Oh, him! Yes! What happened?" Fledge asked, looking at Jiro with beady eyes full of sorrow.

Jiro was still gagging on some raw egg, so Kurochi had to answer for him.

"During the ceremony, he threw an egg at him!" she replied, her voice stuffed with a bit of fury in some edges.

"That's not nice!" Fledge said, "He should be disqualified."

Jiro nodded in agreement. However, more egg yolk dripped on the floor.

"Sorry!" he said, some sweat forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's ok," Fledge said with a smile, "I'll clean that. Meanwhile, Kuro, you should clean Jiro off."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here!" she chirped, and then she took Jiro's hand in hers as she said, "Well, we gotta go now, so bye!"

"Oh!" Fledge exclaimed, which caught Kurochi's attention, "I can spare some clothes if you like!" He looked at Jiro's messed-up sweater as he said that.

"Really?" Kurochi gave off an ear-to-ear smile.

"Thanks!" Jiro, who was done gagging on some egg, politely said with a similar ear-to-ear grin.

They followed the green-haired Hylian to his room, which was full of green props.

"So green..." Kurochi stared at his room.

Fledge's room was as green as the grass that gave off a fresh look after a little drizzle.

Fledge smiled as he opened his cabinet. "Hm..." he scanned through the things in there. He then grabbed a beige top and showed it to the teens. "Would this fit?" he asked Jiro.

Jiro carefully walked up to him, took the short, and held it up. "Yeah... It'll be a bit too big, but I'll wear it. Thank you so much." he thanked him once again.

"Sure!" Fledge said.

The two teens exited the green room and went to the hallways with the other rooms.

"Hey, Jiro!" Kurochi exclaimed. She pointed at a door. "I found your room!"

Jiro looked at the door. On the door, a sign hanged on it, saying "Jiro's Room".

"Wow... " he gasped, "If I have a room here, then you most certainly have a room here as well!"

"Oh yeah!" she gasped.

Jiro looked at the door next to his. "It's right next to your brother's room, Kuro!" he exclaimed.

"That's cool!" Kurochi exclaimed. But what made her happy was when Jiro called her "Kuro". It made a warm feeling rise up to her cheeks.

They made their way up the stairs, to the other hallway.

"I found your room, too!" Jiro said, looking at another door.

Kurochi examined it. A similar sign hanged on it, but it said "Kurochi's Room".

"Nice!" she said, her eyes sparkling. She looked at the door next to hers, like Jiro. "And guess what? It's next to your sister!"

Jiro chuckled lightly. He saw a shiny door a couple of feet away from Kurochi's room.

"The bathroom's there!" he said, walking faster to it. Kurochi walked behind him.

Jiro opened the door, and he and Kurochi entered.

A big tub with running water, along with some barrels, greeted them.

Jiro took off his egg-bleached wolf-sweater and placed it on the barrels.

He waddled into the bathtub, which was teaming with water.

"I'm ready!" he declared, looking up at Kurochi's eyes with a smile.

However, Kurochi didn't look back into Jiro's eyes. Instead...

... She was staring at Jiro's chest.

_Wow... _she thought. _Even though they're scrawny, they look so... Cute!_

Jiro's chest was indeed scrawny. It was also slightly tanned, which captivated Kurochi

"Woah..." she gasped. Her cheeks suddenly turned into a light shade of tomato-red.

Jiro took a close look at Kurochi. "Kurochi. Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurochi's dazed look vanished. However, her cheeks were still flushed. "Oh? Uh... yeah..." she mumbled.

Jiro took a closer look. "Kurochi... I have a question..." he said.

Kurochi's cheeks turned five shades darker. "S-Sure..." she nodded.

_I hope he doesn't notice..._ Kurochi thought.

"Are you... sick?" Jiro asked. He placed his hand on Kurochi's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Kurochi sweatdropped (anime style, of course!) and pinched Jiro's cheek.

"Gah! Kurocheh! Whet ah youh do-eigh?" Jiro asked (or tried to.).

"You're so silly! Oh course not!" Kurochi giggled, letting go of his cheek, "I was... Feeling a bit hot. That's it!" She fanned herself with her shirt.

_At least he didn't notice..._ Kurochi thought with another lighthearted giggle.

"Uh... okay..." Jiro said. He turned around. "Can you... wash my hair for me?"

"Uh... sure..." Kurochi started to blush again. Luckily, Jiro's back was facing Kurochi instead of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I know that me and Cupcake pride have different styles of writing, but, I honestly have to say I like her writing and I look up to her as a writer. I mean yes, besides the fact that I slack off and write whenever I want, she actually has patients to write on one story and not have so many unfinished ones like i have. Shes a really nice girl. GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. ... I shall wait here until your finished...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would tell you something else but I have nothing else to say. But I will Explain why I was gone for a few days the 13th was because it was my 16th birthday. We went to see my grandparents and they don't want me to go onto the internet. **

**Weird huh?**

**Is you done checking out her stuff?**

**Good. **

* * *

><p>Kurochi sighed, taking a minute to think about how to get Cawlin back for getting egg on Jiro. Her eyes glazed over for a minute while she worked on his hair, getting all of the egg whites out of it.<p>

"You have to admit, Jiro, your hair is softer." She chuckled, making Jiro look over his shoulder at her.

"Out of every egg joke you could have cracked here. You chose that one."

She shrugged. "The other ones aren't really that eggciting." Kurochi laughed as Jiro face-palmed, getting the egg that was running off his forehead everywhere.

"Egg jokes... Shouldn't have said anything." Jiro sighed looking at the wall.

Kurochi sighed a little, he was so cute. She couldn't help but laugh around him. She paused in washing the egg out of his hair.

"Kuro, are you ok?" Jiro asked once he felt her hands disappear from his head.

"Rinse." She commanded gently.

Kurochi turned away when he started to turn his body to lay down in the big tub, she heard the water being moved this way and that by his arms as he moved to rinse his soapy hair.

The onyx eyed girl couldn't help but hum a tune while he obliged to her one word command.

Once Jiro was done bathing he ushered her out of the bathroom so he could get dressed.

"Awww." He heard her voice outside the door and blushed.

"I didn't know you were a perv."

Silence.

He silently chuckled as he changed into clean clothes.

"Just be lucky we weren't sucked into Ocarina of Time." He heard her snap. "Id make you carry Ruto." Jiro opened the door and saw her leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Kurochi was looking away from the bathroom door and instead was staring down the hallway.

Jiro sweatdropped. "Very lucky." He agreed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the ceremony and watched as Link got pushed off of the statue after being tricked into thinking he'd get a kiss from his childhood friend.<p>

"Oh... Friend Zone... Harsh." Kurochi commented as he landed gently in the middle of the circle under the Goddess's statue.

Jiro looked up at his sister, who smiled.

"Lets go for a fly." Zelda called down and Link nodded.

"That sou- WAIT DONT DO IT." Kurochi yelled.

Jiro stared at her and covered her mouth. He leaned close to her ear and whispered quietly. "We can't mess up the plotline." He hissed. Kurochi nodded then hugged him. Not wanting to watch what was going to happen to Zelda.

They went out for a fly, a tornado grabbing Zelda and sucking her up before Link could even get close.

He passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to happen. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"I-Is it over?" Kurochi opened up one eye as the brown tornado just faded away.

Jiro nodded. "It is."

Kurochi opened both of her eyes, unwrapped her arms from Jiro, and looked up at the cloudy atmosphere.

The usual bright clouds were now murky and grey, making the sky seem dark and ominous. A couple stray gusts blew across the sky to the tiny island. Link's Loftwing was flying in various directions, confused on where to go since his master was sprawled on his back, unconscious.

"Well… What should we do now?" Jiro asked, looking around. Surprisingly, no one noticed the event that unfolded a minute ago.

Kurochi watched Link's confused Loftwing cawing out in confusion as it flapped his wings. She said, "We need to try to get Link here."

"Oh!" Jiro gasped as he turned his attention to the same direction as Kurochi, "Yeah, we do…."

Kurochi immediately sprang into action. She dashed to the nearest platform, dived down into the clouds, and whistled a shrill tune. Her turquoise Loftwing swooped down from Goddesses-know-where and caught Kurochi on its back.

"Now…." Kurochi mumbled, "How do I control this Loftwing?" She suddenly started to freak out a bit as she realized what she did.

_Crap! What am I doing here, flying on a Loftwing's back, when I don't even know how to control it!?_ She thought to herself. _I forgot that this isn't a game with Wii remotes anymore… Hmm… Maybe the Loftwing will "sense" the direction I want to go to…_

She closed her onyx eyes.

_Please… Fly up…_ Kurochi thought over and over for a couple seconds.

The Loftwing seemed to "sense" Kurochi's request, and it started to fly skyward.

"Wow! I did it!" Kurochi sweatdropped.

The Loftwing flew next to the platform. Jiro walked up a bit to see Kurochi.

"What are you doing?" Jiro asked, quite confused and curious of Kurochi's plan.

"You're gonna help me get Link off, duh!" Kurochi said with a wink.

"Oh… Right. I knew that!" Jiro claimed.

"Sure, Mr. Genius!" Kurochi sarcastically said. She scooted off more to the front of the Loftwing's neck, making room for behind. "Hop on!"

Jiro hesitantly walked up to the Loftwing and climbed on its back.

Kurochi then flew to the wandering Crimson Loftwing (along with fumbling for a couple seconds).

"I want to speed up a little…" Kurochi mumbled, and turned around to Jiro as she said, "If I was you, I would hold on tight, especially since I'm a very unexperienced Loftwing rider so far."

"Whuh…?" he started off.

The Loftwing suddenly sped up, causing Jiro to wrap onto Kurochi's waist for his dear life. The intense wind blew against his face with a huge impact, and his face became as red as the Crimson Loftwing's feathers as he realized what he was touching.

"Ack! I almost got a heart attack from that, Kuro!" he blurted out in fear, his heart rapidly beating against his chest.

Kurochi, who was also blushing, but with a much lighter shade, said, "I warned you, Jiro. I warned you."

Another gust of wind blew through the teens with a massive force.

Kurochi's hair whipped Jiro's face.

"Hehe. Sorry about that…" Kurochi sheepishly rubbed her head as she apologized.

"Uh huh…" Jiro muttered.

The turquoise continued to fly to the Crimson Loftwing.

Jiro watched as they got closer and closer to the red bird.

_Don't worry, Link. We're coming…_ he thought.

He shifted is position on Kurochi's Loftwing.

_Wait a second…_ Jiro thought. _How are we supposed to fit Link here? I have to tell Kurochi this!_  
>"Kurochi… I just thought of something…" Jiro's face turned a bit sad as he thought of the little problem.<p>

"Hmm?" Kurochu glanced behind him.

"How are we supposed to carry Link?" Jiro asked.

"We… Try to squeeze him in between?" Kurochi suggested.

"Uh… Link is probably quite injured from that tornado that smashed him back. And also, Loftwings can only carry two people."

"Oh…" Kurochi had the same facial expression as she tried to think of the method of carrying Link back safely, "We should've asked someone for help before flying here…"

"Surprisingly, no one actually noticed what happened!" Jiro replied.

Kurochi's Loftwing approached the Crimson Loftwing. The brunettes saw Link on the Loftwing. His face was buried in the Loftwing's feathers. His arms and legs were sprawled out on the Loftwing's back. It seemed that he was barely hanging on the bird, and could fall off anytime.

"Maybe… We can try to balance him on us?" Jiro suggested.

"Hmm…." Kurochi thought about the idea while looking at her brother, "Let's try that, then."

She hesitantly leaned over from her Loftwing, stretched her arms out, and grabbed Link's shoulders.

"Jiro. Help me with him!" Kurochi requested.

Jiro nodded as he reached over. He grabbed Link by the other side of his shoulder. The brunettes managed to get him off the frantic  
>Loftwing, but Link's weight was quite heavy. As a result, the two brunettes had him dangling.<p>

"Gah! He's so heavy!" Jiro cried out as he and Kurochi tried to bring Link back up.

"Ya don't say…" Kurochi mumbled.

Mustering all of their strength, they finally managed to pull Link up on the turquoise Loftwing. Link's arms were draped around Kurochi's shoulder, and one of his legs dangled from the Loftwing.

"Let's get out of here as quickly as possible," Jiro said.

Kurochi nodded as she turned her Loftwing around to fly back to Skyloft. Her Loftwing seemed to be very tired from the weight it has to carry, though. It gave off some screeches of struggle, and it flew a bit slower.

"I'm sorry…" Kurochi whispered to her Loftwing, "Please hang on. We're almost there."

The Loftwing slowly and weakly trotted to its master's desired location.

The grey clouds that took over the sky were starting to subdue. The atmosphere's haunting presence was slowly changing back into a sleepy, content presence, and the heavy winds soon weakened and turned into gentle puffs.

Jiro was starting to get worried about the Loftwing. The way it was flying made him think of that fact that the Loftwing might not make it back to Skyloft. For all he knew, Kurochi, Link, and Jiro himself were crushing the Loftwing's back with their weight.

To Jiro's dismay, along with luck, the Loftwing managed to land them back on Skyloft, in the plaza. But unfortunately, it crashed on the floor. The trio stumbled down along with it.

"I'm sorry…" Kurochi apologized again to the Loftwing as she rubbed its feathered back.

While Kurochi tended to her injured Loftwing, Jiro carefully laid Link down flat on his back. The blonde's bangs were covering his clenched-shut eyes. Jiro sighed.

He then noticed someone heading in their direction.

"Kurochi. I think I see someone heading our way!" Jiro called, as he pointed.

Kurochi walked to where Jiro was. "I see more than one person. I see... About three!"

Jiro squinted. Like what Kurochi stated, there was more than one person. There were three of them. He noticed Pipit, Karane, and the  
>Headmaster there.<p>

"I see the Headmaster," Kurochi said as soon as Jiro noticed the three people.

Jiro nodded. He shouted, "Headmaste- Omf!"

Kurochi clamped his mouth quickly. "Silly idiot," she hissed, "You're his son! You can call him dad, daddy, dada, papa, whatever your heart desires."

"Oh… Right." Jiro said. When Kurochi unclamped the boy's mouth, Jiro called out, "Dad! We're here!" He blushed a bit as a awkward feeling traveled down his stomach.

_It feels weird calling some videogame character my dad… Especially an old man._ Jiro thought to himself as he watched the Headmaster, along with Pipit and Karane, running to their direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Jiro stared as the Headmaster, Pipit and Karin walked up in utter surprise, to the collapsed Link laying in-front of him.

"What happened to him?" His father asked, staring directly at Jiro, his eyes full of curiosity that the boy couldn't answer in one shot.

Jiro looked at the head- His** father **and sighed a little, "We saw him get hit dead on with a black tornado. We dont know who did it..." Jiro said, looking over in Kurochi's direction only seeing Pipit and Karin taking each of Link's arms and slinging them over their shoulders as gently as possible.

"A black tornado you say?" His father asked, following his gaze over towards the brunette haired girl whom only nodded in reply, "And neither of you know whos done it...?"

They both shook their heads.

"We do know something for sure..." Kurochi's voice came out softer than usual, when she looked the headmaster dead in the eyes, "The tornado was after Zelda. Theres no doubt about it..."

Jiro followed her gaze over to his father and nodded, "After it swept her up it just disappeared into thin air..." He trailed off, remembering her screams for help, and that none of them could have helped her... Even if they'd wanted to.

He tensed up at the touch of a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Kurochi standing there, not looking at him. Sighing the two teenagers went over what happened in their minds.

_We cant mess with the timeline more than we have... _Jiro thought, instantly regretting doing so, for while he was lost in his thoughts he realized Karin had muttered something to him. But when Jiro looked up, the woman was gone. What he did notice however, was that Kurochi had tensed up and was now glaring at the older girl.

Kurochi did not like the way Karin had looked at Jiro, however there was no way she could control him, she sighed and turned towards Jiro, who was still off in his own thoughts and gently took his arm, walking back to the Academy. The black haired girl realized what she was doing and let go of his arm quickly before running back into her room, leaving Jiro standing in the middle of the hallway.

**Early in the morning...**

Jiro jerked awake and sat up in bed, realizing Kurochi was sitting on the floor of his room.

"Your awake now aren't you...? You were mumbling in your sleep... This must be really creepy huh?" Kurochi asked, looking up at him, "But I thought something was wrong..."

_Other than this... Oh Din... I am a creep _ Kurochi secretly thought to herself and winced, getting up. "Well that and..." She paused.

Jiro got up and stood beside her, listening closely to the conversation.

The two teenagers walked slowly upto the wall and pressed their ears against the cool surface.

"Ah... You're awake... When your sister and my son carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you dont appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful." the headmaster said, his voice muffled.

The brunettes heard Link sigh in sadness, they could only assume he had a look of pure despair on his face.

"But Link... Need not tell me a word..." He said softly, "I already know the situation."

"Me and my big mouth..." Kurochi muttered softly.

Jiro put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "We both explained..."

They both shut up and listened further as they heard the bed shriek with protest,

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering... Tell me, when you saw Zelda today did anything about her seem... off?"

Link's voice got quiet and the brunettes couldn't hear him anymore, which scared them.

"I see. She was talking about the surface?" The guildmaster asked, "And you've been having dreams about a "Great Mission"? How interesting..." There was a moment of silence before Jiro's father spoke up again. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very... Strange, but I doubt theres much of a connection between these things."

"How wrong you are..." Kurochi heard Jiro whisper under his breath, making her realize how close they were. She blushed and tried to focus on the conversation. Feelings could wait.

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. it would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would be very dangerous." They listened as the guildmaster's footsteps slowly went towards the door, before stopping. "Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there somewhere alive. I know it." his footsteps sounded again as he opened the door and walked down the hallway, getting quieter and quieter as each moment and heartbeat passed.

Link got up after a minute and started walking towards the door, his footsteps much lighter and quicker than the guildmaster's.

The brunettes quickly followed him waiting for him to get farther ahead of them before leaving Jiro's room themselves.

"it looks like hes heading towards the..." Jiro stopped himself and watched as a ghost like creature popped up infront of them too.

Kurochi squeaked and fell backwards, "Ehh?"

Jiro smiled, "We have our own sword!"

The sword spirit smiled and started heading the way Link did, much to their surprise. Waiting every now and again for the brunettes to catch up to her.

They realized the path split, while Link was going down one, the brunettes were going down the other.

"We have our own sword...?" Kurochi asked after a minute of silence, as if she were temporarily stunned. Jiro smiled and nodded before following their sword spirit up to the cave.

"But how do we get in...?" Jiro asked looking back to see Kurochi staring off the side. "er... We cant exactly mess with the... logs since objects dont respond after going into houses or dungeons..." He continued, staring at the brunette.

Kurochi looked over at Jiro and shrugged, "I really have no clue." She replied, starting to walk towards where Jiro was standing. "Maybe we'll find out if we jump off." she smirked a little, "ready for some dejavu?"

"Deja-" Jiro didn't have time to finish his answer before he was thrusted out into the cold open skies.

**and this is all I could come up with at 2:54 in the morning! Im sorry . I promise the next chapter I do will be longer... **


End file.
